The invention relates to a transmission path (conductive link or connection lead or line) for transmitting high frequency (RF) signals, which is especially suitable for use with invasive catheters. Furthermore, this path can be provided for guiding through RF fields especially of a magnetic resonance (MR) imaging system. The invention as well relates to an electrical device, like especially a catheter or another invasive or accessory device for the examination of a human body especially during MR imaging. Finally, the invention relates to a magnetic resonance imaging system, comprising one or more electrical accessory devices such as, for example, RF surface coils or catheters with coil elements which are provided with a RF transmission path.
A MR imaging system is used in particular for the examination and treatment of patients. By such a system, the nuclear spins of the body tissue to be examined are aligned by a steady main magnetic field (B0 field) and are excited by RF pulses (B1 field). The resulting relaxation signals are exposed to gradient magnetic fields for the purpose of localization and are received in order to form in a known manner therefrom a one-, two- or three-dimensional image of the body tissue.
Essentially two types of MR systems can be distinguished. The first one is the so-called open MR system (vertical system) in which a patient is introduced into an examination zone which is situated between the ends of a C-arm. The patient is accessible during the examination or treatment from practically all sides. The second one is a MR system which comprises a tubular (cylindrical) examination space (axial system) into which the patient is introduced.
RF coil systems are provided for the transmission of the RF signals and the reception of the relaxation signals. In addition to the RF coil systems which are permanently built into the MR imaging apparatus (body coils for imaging substantially the whole body of a patient), use is also made of RF surface coils which can be flexibly arranged, for example, as a sleeve or pad around or in a specific region to be examined. Similarly, RF head coils are provided and adapted for the examination of a head of a patient.
Furthermore, use is made of catheters or other invasive devices which are introduced into the patient, for example, in order to take a sample of tissue during the MR imaging and which comprise at least one coil element, an oscillator or the like at least at the area of their tip for the purpose of localization in the image formed or for the purpose of imaging.
RF transmission lines or paths for connecting accessory devices like these RF surface coils, head coils and catheters, as well as other devices as mentioned above, with a connection unit, notably a power supply, a receiving device and/or a control unit, usually have to be guided through RF fields which in the case of an MR system is especially the B1 field, generated in the form of said RF pulses which are transmitted by means of the RF coil system.
Such RF fields induce RF common mode signals (currents) in the RF transmission line and in the surrounding body tissue. These currents involve not only the risk of disturbances or destruction of the accessory device and/or the connection unit, but notably can give rise to substantial heating of the line and directly of the adjacent tissue and, especially in the case of surface coils and catheters, to burning of the patient when the RF transmission line is too close to or within the patient. Consequently, such lines have to be made safe with respect to these risks.
DE 102 49 239.5 and PCT/IB03/04589 disclose a connection lead comprising at least one line section with a length of unequal n*λ/2 (λ=wavelength of the RF pulses) which is limited by an inductive coupling element, especially a transformer. By this, the line section is non-resonant for common mode signals, which are induced by transmitted RF pulses (B1 field). Preferably, the inductive coupling element is connected with at least one capacitive element to form a resonant circuit, the resonance condition of which being satisfied for the frequency of a signal (i.e. the differential mode signal generated by the MR relaxation events) to be transferred over the connection lead.
This connection lead can be applied to make interventional instruments as intravascular catheters RF-safe for use in MR-guided interventions.
However, a first disadvantage of this connection lead is the fact that the resonators and especially the discrete capacitive and inductive element(s) need extra space which results in a diameter and/or thickness of the lead which makes its use in catheters and/or for introduction into a human body virtually impossible. A second disadvantage is that the resonators may couple to each other and therefore become inefficient. A third disadvantage is that the resonators as such may cause heating of the surrounding tissue.